


Neighbors Know My Name

by HelenaWrites



Series: Relax, Take It Easy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Consent, Fluffy Ending, Guilty Pleasures, Heartwarming, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Mild Painplay, Misunderstandings, Rape Fantasy, Rope Bondage, Scene Gone Wrong, Self-Hatred, Sexual Roleplay, but En Dwi too so they are even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaWrites/pseuds/HelenaWrites
Summary: Sometimes, their games get a little out of hand.





	Neighbors Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I was super nervous about posting this because writing short things is not really a talent of mine. But, ehhh, I’ve been wanting to post a Frostmaster fic for a while so here ya have it. I want to warn you guys that there are some issues about consent here, but probably not the ones you’d expect to find in stories of this ship. I’d explain more, but I don’t want to spoil anything. I can just, uhh, assure that this isn’t a rape finc by any means. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! :)

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pulled at the tight leather bindings surrounding his wrists, and winced as he felt the sharp material cut into his skin. They didn't budge. That wasn't a surprise, though. Instead of persisting he forced himself to lay still, trying to control his increasingly fast heartbeat. It wouldn't do to loose his composure now. When he opened his eyes the Grandmaster was still looking down at him - a wide, pleased smile tugging at his painted lips. He looked awfully pleased by his current predicament. Loki swallowed, and tried to muster a smile.

“You are good at binding spells, that I must admit. I don’t think anyone has ever been able to contain me quite like this before.” He said, struggling to keep any emotion from slipping into his voice. “I’m not overly fond of being tied down, though.”

“Oh, but it fits you so well...” The Grandmaster said, in that low, throaty voice Loki had already learn to associate with trouble. Sometimes for others, but most of the time, only for him. En Dwi reached out, prodding at the sack of his balls with light fingers. Loki closed his eyes again, suppressing a shiver. He fought the urge to close his legs, knowing as well as he did that the bindings at his ankles wouldn’t allow him to. “I like you like this. Tied down and spread out, mine to do with whatever I want.”

“What is new in that? Bindings or not, you do what you want with me.” Loki snapped. The Grandmaster’s hand was around his balls now, tightening his grip with every passing second. It didn’t truly hurt, but he knew it could if he were to displease him, which wasn’t a rare occurrence. 

“Maybe I just, mmmn, you know, enjoy the view.” En Dwi said, dragging his other hand across the body beneath him. He caressed his chest, appreciating the lithe but well toned muscles. He gave one of his nipples a sharp, cruel tug, and smiled at Loki’s almost imperceptible flinch. When he leaned forward, he stopped just close enough to brush his lips against Loki’s, and wrapped a hand around his throat. “I should have you like this more often. Holding you down when you get, ah, difficult is becoming, well... tedious.”

He tightened his grip, pressing just hard enough to limit his breathing. Loki refused to struggle, only wincing when the Grandmaster closed the distance between them, pressed their mouths together. He felt his stomach churn, and fought the need to bite him off. He had tried that in the past, and the subsequent punishment was still far too fresh in his mind for him to try again. He tried to be patient, and forced his muscles to relax.

Loki remained still and unresponsive as he felt the Grandmaster’s mouth exploring his, hoping that would be enough to appease him. En Dwi backed away, though, and frowned down at him. For a moment he looked like he didn't quite know what to do. He shook his head and reached out to grip at Loki’s hair, viciously pulling at it. The pain ignited something inside him, and he squirmed in irritation, reminding himself that it wasn’t time yet.

“I don’t like it when you get, ehh, when you get lazy on me, sugar. Play along?” En Dwi asked, tightening the grip on his throat so he could not breathe at all, let alone answer back. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you too much. I'm not in the mood tonight.”

Loki glared at him, feeling hot anger rising up his chest. The Grandmaster smiled, seeming terribly pleased, and kissed his lips again. For a moment Loki remained still, wondering what would be of him if he didn’t cooperate. Fear won over curiosity in the end, and he willed himself to move. A warm tongue entered his mouth, and he tangled it with his own without thinking. He knew this dance already. The Grandmaster released his throat, at least, and cupped the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Loki was flushed and gasping for breath. He felt irritated again, not quite capable to control his emotions. He cursed himself and forced his mind to clear. The Grandmaster was looking down at him with a mild smile, seeming pleased by the reactions he was getting from him. Loki didn’t care. Anticipation was building up inside him. As patient as the Grandmaster could be, he could tell he was going to break soon. Long fingers were pressed to his entrance, massaging the tiny knot of flesh there. Then, without warning nor preparation, they were roughly shoved inside. Loki gasped at the burning pain. He felt his body respond to the touch, his cock twitching in interest at the rough treatment. He bit his lower lip, angry at himself for feeling the way he did. 

“You're disgusting.” Loki said in a hiss, hating that the Grandmaster could tell; knowing that the was smiling at his stiffening cock, at the drops of pre-cum liking from the tip. He reminded himself to be patient. He knew all that was needed was a little push, a little out of the line comment, for things to follow their natural course. The Grandmaster stared at him for a moment. Instead of moving forward, as Loki had expected him to, he remained where he was. The frown from before was back on his face.

A few moments passed. The Grandmaster removed his fingers and moved away, creating some distance between them. Loki groaned, unable to hide his dismay. En Dwi paid him no mind. He took a seat at the edge of the bed and remained there, just staring. Loki couldn't read his face. He fidgeted, feeling self-conscious in a way he hadn't before. He was naked and on full display, unable to cover or defend himself in any way, and yet no one was touching him. The Grandmaster was quiet, not taunting or smirking at him as he usually did during their encounters. He looked downcast. Unhappy.

“En?” Loki asked, unsure of what was happening. The Grandmaster shook his head, as if coming back to himself.

“Uh, sorry, sweet thing.” He murmured, rubbing his hands together. He wouldn't look at him, which did little to ease Loki’s mind. “I think, uh, I think I need a time out.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Loki asked, annoyed at the bindings that kept him from sitting up or reaching out. En Dwi was clearly upset. He mentally reviewed their encounter so far, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, but nothing came to mind. The Grandmaster was very specific when he set up ground rules, and Loki had yet to break any of them during their plays. Was this how he normally reacted, when things didn't go his way?

The Grandmaster opened his mouth, as if about to explain, but then hesitated. Loki didn’t think he had ever seen him doubt before. He wasn't sure he liked it.

“I don’t love this game.” En Dwi said, finally. He was picking at his nails, either not minding or not realizing that he was scratching the paint away. He tried to be subtle about it, but Loki could tell that he was avoiding his gaze. “This game of me forcing you, of you not wanting me. It’s tacky and really, uh, really no fun. I say we play something else.”

Loki frowned. It was not the first time they played this sort of games. Surely, if the Grandmaster disliked them so much, he would have said something sooner? He had seemed completely at ease with their foreplay, until a few moments ago. Loki tried to think in what he had done or said, right after En Dwi backed away, wondering if he had made some sort of mistake. Suddenly, he realized.

_You're disgusting._

Loki grimaced, feeling like a vile, ugly little thing. Their games were nothing but that - some little theatrics they put on to keep things from getting boring. The emotions they caused were strange, though, and hard to understand sometimes. More than once Loki had been frightened by this queer need he had to be hurt and mistreated by his lovers. He'd wondered if his desires were wrong, or something that ought to be fixed. He'd never stopped to consider if the Grandmaster felt conflicted in a similar way. Now it was clear to him that he did.

He nudged the Grandmaster's side with one of his toes, trying to call his attention, and lightly tugged at the bindings pining him to the bed. "En... En Dwi? Untie me." He asked, and finally the Grandmaster turned to look at him. He nodded, and with a flick of his hands the spells were retired. A sharp pull was enough to break the ropes apart, and at last, Loki was free. He sat up and put his arms around the Grandmaster's neck, pulling him closer. He was naked and En was still fully clothed, but for the moment he decided to ignore that. His lover doubted. He put his hands around Loki's waist as thought fearing they'd be brushed away. Far from displeased, Loki held him tighter. 

"I'm sorry. It was rude of me to say that." He murmured, not quite knowing what to say, how to take back his words. He could feel En Dwi relaxing beneath him, and only then realized how tense he had been before. Guilt gnawed at him. Surely, the Grandmaster hadn't thought he meant it?

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We were just, y'know... fooling around. No need to apologize." En Dwi said, trying to make it sound like he didn't mind. He was not quite as versed in the art of deceit as one God of Mischief, thought, and Loki could tell right away that he was lying. He pressed a short, tender kiss to his lover's cheek, hoping that would deliver the message better. En Dwi hummed in content, as he so often did when Loki showed him affection in those small, subtle ways.

He buried his nose in raven hair, breathing in that faint scent of pines and forest his cosmetics usually left. Loki closed his eyes. He tried to remember all those times they had been together without ropes and other playthings getting between them, all the times he was wanton and hungry and unafraid to show it as the Grandmaster held him down. He wanted him to remember those moments; to see how much he wanted him, how much he enjoyed being his. Loki found, as usual, that he didn't know how to express his feelings in words.

"Perhaps we should take a break." He said. The Grandmaster made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to go back to business. Even through the layers of cloth, Loki could feel that his erection had subsided. He tried not to feel too disappointed, and instead shifted so his own wouldn't be too obvious. "We can try something else later. I still have those... those high heels you like?" He suggested, fighting off the blush tinting his cheeks. He wasn't all that fond of them, but En Dwi thought they were nice, and he wanted to cheer him up.

"Ohhh, you know just how to, mmmn, how to put me in a good mood, don't you?" En Dwi said, smiling against the skin of his neck. The brush of his lips made Loki shiver. When they ended their games prematurely he always had problems cooling down, even when he was the one to call them off. Satisfying his own primal needs was not a priority right now, thought. They could both take care of that later, when En was happy and comfortable again.

"Hey, talking about high heels. I think it's time we got you some new ones. I mean, black is so- so standard, isn't? It sure matches with everything but it's not, y'aknow, is not so fun a color." The Grandmaster started, and Loki tried to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Of all the things they could talk about during aftercare, he chooses to talk about shoes. "What about red? I know you don't like red so much, but I, uh, I think it's nice. It's such, mmmn, _provoking_ color. Y'know, like you."

Loki laughed, feeling some weight lifting off his shoulders. He knew what the Grandmaster was doing. He needed to change the subject, needed to back pedal and go back to it when he wasn't so upset. Like him, he wasn't good at talking about what he felt. He played along, and pretended to understand when En Dwi started to ask about the length of the heels, and if he wanted a closed toe or an ankle strap, or if he should get him stilettos. He could see why he found it calming, to talk about simple and uncomplicated things.

En just needed him to listen. So he kept quiet, and listened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Frostmaster follow me in tumblr! I'm @helenakey and I have a lot of content about these two gay dorks in my blog :)


End file.
